Confederacy of destiny
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Formerly known as Coffee and Accidents. Rosette starts to work for a very successful company, but her peaceful normal life slowly turns upside down as strange occurrences start to happen in the city of New York. What connections do those incidents have with the company?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! back again with another story. You have to thank this one to my Spanish teacher, he wanted us to write a love story and I decided to write a Chrono Crusade one-shot. It's also surprisingly short compared to my normal work as most of you nice. We weren't allowed to write more than one page, which was like a torture for me. Somehow I was able to pull it off, my mom even praised me for my inspiration to come up with this in such a short time.

This is the translated version with some slight differences from the spanish version, which I posted here too, thought the original version disappeared when my mom started to check the story on grammar errors. Reminds me to never let her read my works again it's to painful, especially since I always want to go into details and not let the plot develop fast. I'm just glad I prevented her from changing too much and turn it into a complete disasters. I may change this into a multi-chapter story, depending on what you guys think, as I already have some ideas for this story. Then again I have other fics to work on, so I may or may not update often. Also I may change the name of the story if I plan to make this a full story

Before I forget, this is an AU story, enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Chrono Crusade ©

Daisuke Moriyama

* * *

**Coffee and Accidents**

"Hey, watch where you're going!"An angry feminine voice called.

The man who accidentally bumped into the blonde girl turned around surprised and gave her a guilty expression with his red eyes. "My apologies, I didn't notice you."

The blonde gave him a glare. "Apologies aren't enough! Not only did you ruined my breakfast, my favorite shirt is stained with coffee! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get rid of those stains?!

The man rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I'll pay for your breakfast and the costs of the dry cleaner."

He got closer to the girl and helped her with cleaning. Upon nearing he good a better look of the girl; her short blonde hair rested peacefully on her shoulder blades, her eyes were a shade of dark-blue and she held an aura of someone who wouldn't wield easily. To summarize she was far from being ugly and the face she made when she yelled at him gave a cute effect in his opinion. While continuing his inspection on her he noticed the outer line of her bra through her stained shirt. The man blushed and quickly turned away, trying to focus on helping the girl. The last thing he needed was getting accused of being a pervert.

When they finished the blonde looked away and mumbled something incomprehensible. "Uhm, thanks for the help. I'll guess I'll go home quickly before I arrive late for my interview."

"Did you take the bus?"

"Nope, I took the subway. My car broke, so I sent it for repairs, I won't have it back till next week."

"I can take you. I parked my car around the corner. I'm Chrono by the way." He offered his hand to the girl.

The blonde stared at the stranger suspiciously. What if he was dangerous? His dark-purple hair and unusual red eyes gave her the feeling that he was dangerous, but what did she had to lose, except for her job interview? She knew she would arrive late if she took the subway, so she didn't have any choice, besides aside from his unusual exotic look, his face looked gentle and most people were smart enough to know that looking for a fight against her was a bad idea. So in the end she decided to accept his invitation. "Alright, but if you try anything funny I'll make sure you'll regret it!"She threatened. She took his hand and led him out of the coffee bar. "I'm Rosette by the way; Rosette Christopher."

Chrono smiled. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dare. You look like a very scary person."

Rosette glared at him. She controlled her anger, because she knew that if she didn't she would punch him and t hat would leave a very bad impression. "So where is that car of you?"

"Behind you." The purple haired man pointed.

The blonde spotted a black Mercedes-Benz. She was no exert on cars, but she knew enough that a brand like that one was only affordable for those stinky rich pricks, as she always called rich people.

"Are you coming?"

Rosette quickly snapped out of her thoughts, Chrono was already standing by his car and looked at her expectantly. The girl gave an awkward nod and got clumsily into the car.

* * *

This really is a record, then again it's kinda like an intro. I am even in the mood of continuing this *giggles.*

I really hope this is top your liking. I can already tell you that the story is going to have some amusing twists. So if you guys are curious about how the next chapter will be, review as fast as possible. See you next time!


	2. Pandemonium Inc

Yaay I can happily announce that this story is turned into a full story! Inspiration just kept coming and I couldn't help it so here you go!

I want to thank all the reviewers, you guys are awesome and now to properly answer you all:

shiloh: Thanks for being the first reviewer and look your prayers have been answered. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Guest: Hahaha thanks.

RedWingedAngel002: Thanks, I always feel very disappointed with short chapters because I feel I can writer ore and make things more detailed. Well at least leaving it as a prologue makes me feel better.

So as expected this chapter has the usual lengths as most of my chapters and I'm really satisfied. I wanted to write a Chrono Crusade story that's different compared to the other Chrono Crusade fanfics, which are mostly high school au's, modern au but with Rosette still struggling with her life, Joshua still kidnapped by Aion or Rosette having to deal with the order. So I thought about doing something completely different and unique, I really hope this story succeeds in it.

Disclaimer: Chrono Crusade © Daisuke Moriyama.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pandemonium Inc.**

Rosette looked out of the window. She felt uncomfortable getting a ride from a stranger. "Are you sure you're alright with this? I mean you'll probably arrive late for your job too." The blonde asked.

Chrono kept his gaze on the road. "For the last time, it's alright. I was supposed to start later anyway, so my boss won't make a big fuss about it. Where do you need to go?"

The blonde took out a piece of paper with the address. "It's six blocks away from here, near the mall."

The purple-haired man smiled. "What a coincidence that's in the same direction where I work."

The girl didn't knew if luck was thrown her way or not. No matter how well-mannered and gentle he seemed, she still felt like she should be cautious. "What kind of work do you do?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing out of the ordinary; paper work and stuff."

Well that was vague.

"You can drop me off here. I'll have ten minutes left. Anyway, thanks for the ride." Rosette smiled.

Chrono pulled the car aside and turned to the girl. "Anytime and good look with your interview."

The girl smiled and got out of the car, dashing as she turned around the corner. Chrono stared after the girl and sighed when she left his view. "Sometimes the mornings can be very unpredictable." He sighed and started the car again, onwards to his job.

* * *

The building was massive and more impressive than she imagined. Rosette knew that the company was surprisingly successful, despite its 3 years of existence. She gulped and mustered all her courage. She imagined the person who'd interview her as a stereotypical old man in a business suit with a strict face, which made her more nervous. "C'mon Rosette, you need this job! Joshua would be so happy if you get hired." The blonde took a deep sight and entered the building.

* * *

"Rosette Christopher, age 19, high school graduate, worked at Barnes and Nobles for two years, Wall-Mart, studied for a year in England and volunteered for the Red Cross several times."

"Y-yes sir." The teen nodded as she studied the massive man before her. He wasn't as old as she expected him to be, but his facial expression and goat beard made him look ever stricter than those stereotype business men, what made it worse was the intimidating aura and the cold eyes. "I also volunteered at the Seventh Bell orphanage in Michigan, when I was younger and I also take care of my brother since our parents died six years ago."

"That's very noble of you, now tell me miss Christopher, why do you want this job?"

"Ah, well as a citizen it's my job to take part in this economic society, also to work for such a successful company as this one, is practically a dream come true. Also I need to cover my brother's medical bills, we're living in hard times now and as sad as I have to admit, the insurance here is terrible compared to most European countries."

The man nodded. "I see well then, I'm giving you a trail period of two months, if you work hard and do as you're ask, I can consider changing your trail period to one month, depending on your evaluations."

The man stood up and took the phone from his desk. "Has he finally arrived? Good, bring him in."

The blonde looked curious as the door opened and a familiar figure walked in awkwardly. "I'm sorry for arriving late Duffau, I was held up a bit."

"There is always something." Duffau growled. He walked over to Chrono and turned to the stunned teen. "Miss Christopher, this is Chrono, he's one of our managers and from this day onward your boss." He turned to Chrono, his strict face became even harder. "Miss Christopher will be your secretary from now on, make sure to make her feel comfortable and don't you dare to mess anything up."

Chrono sweat dropped. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now give the woman a tour through the building." He turned to Rosette and have her a dubious smile. "Miss Christopher, welcome to Pandemonium inc." And with that Duffau left the room to finish some matters.

There was an awkward silence between the two, none of them would imagine that they would meet again that fast. "Paper work?" The blonde finally commented.

"It's just one of the things I have to do." Chrono answered awkwardly.

"You do know that, that was one of the lamest things I've ever heard."

"Uhm... I'm sorry?"

Rosette snickered. "Well I guess it's about time you should show me around, right boss?"

The purple haired man smiled and gestured her to follow.

* * *

"This is the cafeteria, you can lunch there if you want to or behind your desk, we don't make a fuss about that." Chrono explained.

The blonde only nodded in astonishment. "Hell, it didn't even look like a cafeteria. The place was completely white the floor and windows looked as if they were made of marble and the window's where so big, you could see the whole city of New York. Even in these modern times, the building looked way too modern, high-tech even, almost as if it was taken from one of those science fiction movies her brother was addicted to. No even those movies couldn't compare to this. "Have you guys borrowed some of Apple's technology secrets or something, no Apple can't even compare to this!"

Her boss laughed. "No, our company uses it own acquired technology, we're also the most environment-friendly company."

"What? Shut up, what's the secret?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret."

Rosette frowned. She looked around the cafeteria again in amazement.

"Come." Chrono suddenly said as he gently pulled her along.

The blonde gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"I promised you to pay for your breakfast, didn't I?" He reminded her awkwardly.

The memories of the moment at the café flashes back through her and her favorite shirt. All the money she had to save to finally buy it. "... My shirt too."

Chrono scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Yeah, again sorry for that. Duffau called me at that moment to come a bit sooner because of your interview. So I had to leave in a rush." He explained.

The girl wanted to say something, but the smell of food and her grumbling stomach interrupted her. Damn even the food looks impressive.

"Pick whatever you want."

Rosette gave the man a doubtful look. "Are you sure?"

"It's the least I can do and a promise is a promise, besides you look like you're starving."

Deciding to hide her embarrassment she quickly ran towards her options and to Chrono's surprise the girl came back with twice the amount a grown up man would eat or even trice the amount. He didn't realize what hit him. With a sigh he went over to the counter and paid for the food.

* * *

"Holy crap, this is delicious!" The blonde exclaimed while swallowing her food with amazing speed, which left Chrono speechless.

"Wouldn't you spoil your lunch this way? Also eating that fast isn't good for your stomach or digestive-system." He warned his employee.

"Yu, saish sumsing?" The girl asked with her stuffed mouth.

"... No, nothing." The man answered while shaking his head.

Rosette took a big sip from her drink and swallowed everything down her throat and started to work on her next.

"Good morning Chrono, it seems we finally got a new asset to the company."

The two looked up. Well Rosette stopped eating and swallowed everything in one go as she looked at the new comer. It was a huge well-build man, he looked slightly older than Chrono. His black hair was tied in a small pony-tail and for some reason Rosette felt like shivering, just like when she met Duffau. They gave off some strange intimidating aura. The girl pushed the thoughts away and smiled. "Nice to meet you sir."

"Rosette, this is Viede. Despite his appearance he's a nice person. Viede meet Rosette Christopher, she's my secretary."

Viede laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand and turned towards Chrono, amusement clearly present on his face. "She looks like a feisty one, judging from how she was enjoying her food."

Chrono only shrugged awkwardly, while Rosette hid her embarrassment. What a nice impression she gave the others and it wasn't even her first official day of work.

"Don't worry miss Christopher, you'll fit here perfectly. It's always nice to see something fresh and amusing during work. No matter how much you love your job, boredom will always find you, besides Chrono loves feisty woman."

"Wha? Enough Viede, shouldn't you go back to check those reports?" Chrono quickly interrupted, his face slightly pink.

Rosette didn't register any of that, as she was too busy with inspecting Viede.

"Well then, off to work." The large man said as he started to walk down the hallway. "Make sure to keep a good eye on her when you pass by the lab, who knows what those two will do to her." He warned.

Rosette stared puzzled at the man and then faced the rosy colored face of her boss. "You two seem close, childhood friends?"

"Something like that. Lets continue." He answered as they turned around the corned and leave the girl stunned again by the amazing building.

* * *

"Eeek!"

*Crash!*

"Rosette!"

Before Chrono could do anything, it was too late. Her skirt got pulled up by a grinning old man, when the blonde was busy dodging the sudden attack of a very trilled woman in a lap-coat. Rosette was stunned for a second, but her brain quickly registered what was happening and what happened. She stared at the very shy face of her boss who quickly tried to look away when the old man grinned.

"Ohoho, got another one and this one has really nice panties."

A vein popped and before anyone could make a move she quickly stomped on the man's face. "YOU PERVERTED OLD FART! What the fuck do you think, you're doing?!"

Chrono and the woman in the lap coat stared astonished as the teen beat up the old man without mercy.

"So this is your new secretary? She's very lively." The woman grinned as she gave her friend a mischievous glance.

The purple-haired man grimaced. He noticed the look she gave him and frowned. "What?"

"Nooo~thing!" The woman exclaimed in a sing-song tone.

"Chrono, Shader, don't just stand there and help an old man!" The abused pervert whimpered.

Chrono sweat dropped and decided to help the old man. "Enough Rosette, he has learned his lesson... For today." He mumbled the last part softly.

Rosette, still angry and not satisfied grunted. "He pulled up my skirt and stared at my panties! He deserves to die!"

"Is that how you treaty your elders, young lady?" The old man said in an offensive tone.

"My elders should act like elders and not try to peep!"

Chrono quickly pulled the girl away before she could cause anymore damage. "Calm down, if you break something you wouldn't see the end of the day. They're working with dangerous experiments. He warned her.

Rosette glared one more time and decided to listen to her boss. She wouldn't want to lose her job before her first day was over. The old man got up, while rubbing his sore back, mumbling something about youngsters and their manners.

"Elder, can be a bit disturbing to the female colleges, but he has a good heart."

"I still don't trust him." The blonde sneered.

"That's a wise decision."

Rosette was about to say something else when she suddenly got hugged. "You're so adorable." The woman named Shader squealed.

The blonde girl gasped. Shader let go of the teen and shook her hand. "I'm Shader, I run the laboratory together with the Elder." She pointed at the old pervert.

The blonde inspected Shader; she had short black hair, wore glasses and underneath her lap-coat she wore a dark-green sweater with dark pants and black ankle boots. On her head she had a weird hat with cat-shaped ears. Talk about fashion sense...

The elder grunted. "My name is Edward Hamilton, but everyone calls me Elder. Our lab researches in different things, like weapon development, technology improvement and so on. If you let me touch your titties, I'll allow you to test some of our weapons." He grinned perversely.

He was answered by another punch from the girl. Rosette turned to Shader. "How the hell do you put up with him? Aren't you afraid he'll harass you?"

"That's why I'm wearing pants." The black-haired woman grinned.

"Good now that the introductions are over, lets continue." Chrono said as he took the girl with him."

"Feel free to stop by anytime!" Shader waved after them. "The Elder always takes an hour break around three!"

The manager quickly showed Rosette the other departments of the building and finally they arrived at his office.

"This is your desk and the nearest toilet is around the corner. I'll be mostly behind my desk, but during meetings you'll have to ask someone else of you have trouble with something. Do you have any questions?"

Rosette pondered for a while. "Uhm... If I finish sooner, am I allowed to go home earlier?"

"Sure." Chrono smiled. "Most of the people finish around six, except for the directors, managers and other higher-ups."

"Uhuh, are we allowed to keep our phones on."

"If you have a family emergency, I don't see why it would be a problem as long as you finish your work."

"What about arriving later due to an accident?

"Just contact me in advance."

The girl nodded and kept pondering.

"Are those all your question?"

"Actually, I'm also curious about the company's name. I know quite some companies have weird names, but Pandemonium inc. just reminds me of one of my brother's fantasy games he's addicted with."

Chrono laughed awkwardly. "I guess that's true." He said, the man was silence for a while, trying to come up with a way to explain it to the girl. "Do you know what Pandemonium means?"

"... A type of battleship?" The girl answered awkwardly.

The purple-haired man shook his head. "What did your school teach you about religion?"

"A few things, but it wasn't a main subject so our teacher didn't go very deep. Just a bit about the 5 main religions; Christian, Jews, Muslim, Buddhism and Hinduism. Their differences, origins beliefs, such stuff."

"What about history?"

"War of independence, slavery, our presidents, foundation of our country, the world wars, the medieval-ages, the prehistoric era, era of the Romans and Greeks. You know just the usual."

Chrono rubbed his forehead and mumbled something unintelligible. Rosette could swear she heard something about people these days.  
"According to cult legends Pandemonium is the world where demons reside."

Rosette frowned. "Yeah, so?"

"A different world from this one. As you've already seen our company is unlike most companies, it's like you step in a different world."

"So what? Couldn't you use a name like utopia, paradise, nirvana... You know what, scrap that. That sounds even weirder and creepier and probably more offending at least the last one."

The blonde's boss chuckled. The girl was so funny and unpredictable. "Well at least you understand the meaning, right?"

"... Not really, but it's not the first time you gave me a lame answer."

Chrono decided to leave it at that. "Before I forget, here's your contract, read it carefully and write your signature there." He pointed.

Rosette nodded. She didn't hate reading, but she didn't like it either. Especially if they were pages of rules, laws ect. but for this, she made an exception. After reading everything and quickly scanning the pages a second time, the girl signed and returned the papers.

"You can keep the copy." Chrono said.

The blonde stored it away in her purse and returned the pencil.

"Well then, now you're an official employee at our company." The man grinned. "I'm looking forward to work with you."

"Thanks boss." The blonde joked.

"You can go home now. I see you tomorrow morning."

The teenager happily rushed to get her coat, which she placed on her chair and hastily put it on. She said her goodbyes to her new boss and skipped outside. Chrono kept his gaze on her, until she was gone and slumped into his chair, glancing at the pile of paperwork. "Come in Shader." He said without glancing at the woman who popped up.

Her childish, mischievous smile still present. "What a day, right Chrono?"

"Yeah, well hopefully work will calm down a bit now. I hate having to rush all the time."

Shader giggled. "But isn't this what you wanted? Instead of having all the time you want you get limited time to finish everything and now with your lovely secretary, you won't feel lonely in this small room."

The purple-haired man frowned. "Why would I feel lonely in an office, while there are enough people in this building?"

The woman smirked. "Come on we both now how boring it is to sit in an office all day. Also we both know how much of a free spirit you are. You enjoy nature and any sight of life and an office job doesn't provide that, but Rosette does."

"Aren't you supposed to help the Elder? What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to send you to the chief's office."

Chrono sighed. "I can't help but think it's about Rosette."

Without any complain the man put down his work and walked out of the room, followed by a very jumpy and curious scientist.

* * *

The door burst open, making everything and everyone stiff from the sudden happening as a very elated blonde skipped inside while whistling one of her favorite songs.

"Judging from your scary attitude I guess the interview went well?" A blonde boy, who resembled Rosette asked in an amused tone. He was sitting by a desk, doing his homework.

The girl nodded happily. "I got the job! And I can start tomorrow!"

"Peachy, then why didn't you come back earlier? Don't tell me you walked past an all you can eat buffet and ate the whole place empty." The boy grinned.

Rosette glared and threw the first thing at him. "Shut up Joshua! My boss gave me a tour through the building!"

Joshua, who evaded the flying object just in time perked. "Seriously?! Cool, so is it true what they say? Does it feel like you're in outer space, or star wars or some different dimension?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Where the hell do you get those ideas from. Of course the building didn't make me feel I was in outer space or in one of your stupid movies or games, but it did made me feel as if the place was a complete different world or maybe even the future."

Her brother nodded. "So you were able to do your interview without screwing up? I'd imagine you would do something stupid or saying something embarrassing, which would make the people there think you're crazy or due to your lack of education. You finished high school sure, but you only have evening classes and I don't think that would impress most companies."

"Why do you always assume that I mess up?" She glared. "Besides education isn't the most important thing, sure it helps with getting better paid jobs, but experience is the most important. I've done a lot of part-time jobs, volunteered and even studied abroad for a year, that's impressive enough and shows that I can handle a lot of things."

Truth to be told, Rosette's temper and attitude isn't something most people call sane. Her former teachers and classmates always thought she had a screw lose or two. But there's no way Joshua would tell his sister that, unless he was suicidal or a masochist, which wasn't the case and the girl was right, no matter how crazy she was, she was still a hard worker.

Rosette sighed. "Besides," She continued. "The president is quite scary and intimidating. I felt like I was going to faint. Plus I also find him a bit suspicious."

"Well as long as you get paid well and get a fair treatment, it shouldn't be a big deal, right?"

The girl nodded.

"By the way do you have to work for him? Cuz if you do, you should try to stay on his good side, if he's as scary as you say." Her brother warned.

"Luckily I don't." Rosette huffed proudly. "I'm the secretary of one of the managers. He's surprisingly nice, a bit weird but nice. He spilled coffee on me this morning when I had breakfast at that café and he paid for my breakfast as an apology. Man I've never eaten such a good meal in my whole life!"

"That's because your food stinks and I don't have always time to prepare breakfast or dinner."

This time Joshua wasn't lucky, as he was hit immediately by his elder sister's purse. The poor boy rubbed his head painfully as he tried to sit back on his seat. "A-Anyway, why is your boss weird?"

"He dyes his hair purple and he wears red contacts, what's up with that? He also tends to be very vague." She responded.

"There's nothing wrong with dyeing your hair, a lot of people do that. As for the contacts, maybe he had a costume party the night before and forgot to take them off?"

"That could be true, but why dye your hair purple? Sure it doesn't look bad on him, but why purple?"

"Maybe he wanted something unique? Most people dye their hair, black, blonde, red, or brown. So he probably wanted a color you rarely see?"

"But that's not something you expect from someone who works for a very successful company."

"Then why don't you ask him tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah good idea!"

Joshua groaned as his sister went to her room to change. The two siblings were living in a simple house, it wasn't too big or too small, it had three bed room. One for each of the siblings and the last one was a guest-room, all on the second floor. The kitchen was a bit small and modern looking, which connected to the dinning and living room, which is the biggest room in the house. Normally no student could afford such a place, but due to their parents heredity they had enough to survive 20 years if they didn't bought to many fancy stuff, which they rarely did.

"I guess it's time to ready dinner then." Joshua mumbled as he put away his homework. "Hey sis, don't forget your evening classes!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be down soon!" The girl yelled back.

Joshua, being only one year younger than his sister was studying at the university to become a doctor. Despite his weak sickly body, he works part-time during the weekends and holidays to help out a bit with the expenses, while his sister followed classes in the evening. Both siblings wanted to be explorers when they were kids, but they both knew it was impossible after the death of their parents. So to make sure that both of them got an education they came up with this plan.

Even thought Rosette didn't need an education now that she worked at the most successful company known around here, she hate the idea of being stupid. Sure she was lazy, stubborn and didn't take many things seriously, but she knew her responsibility and her job as the eldest of the siblings.

During their childhood the two had a hard time. Joshua suffered from a lot of attacks and Rosette could only watch as he cried in pain. Luckily his body became stronger when he grew older and now he only needed to visit the hospital once every few weeks for check ups. No one knew the origin of his sickness, so they could only provide him with painkillers. One time on his eleventh birthday, a year before their parents died in an accident. The whole family spent their summer in Michigan like they always did, the boy had gotten a horrible fever, that refused to go down. Rosette decided to stay with him the whole time and after that event, the boy swore he would become stronger for his sister, which he managed quite well.

Joshua shook his head as he focused on cooking. He couldn't be distracted and burn the food. He had a reputation to keep up as the better cook of the family.

Rosette came down when Joshua finished preparing the table and placed the food. After the two blessed their dinner, Rosette as always attacked her food as if she was a hungry coyote.

'She always eats more than a normal person would and she still acts as if she hasn't eaten in days. How the hell isn't she getting any fatter?' The boy wondered.

After swallowing her dinner, Rosette grabbed a snack and a drink, put them in her bag and places the house keys in her pockets. "See ya later Joshua!" She waved as she slammed the door.

Joshua, who wasn't even half done with his dinner sighed. "Geez, and some people wonder why she's still single.

* * *

Phew that was the first chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 is almost done so it'll probably be up next week.

So please review and till next time!

Dreamingflower over and out!


	3. The first day

With joy I present you chapter 2! I was planning to post this sooner, but I didn't have the time. But rejoice! As I've also finished chapter 3 and 4! I can post chapter 3 tomorrow and chapter 4 probably by the end of the week, since my router gave up on me and my iPod has no other means to connect to the internet. Normally I'd write my stories on my laptop, but since it broke down like a year a ago I started using my sister's laptop or my iPod and I became more comfortable with that. It's just easy access as for the internet... when I'm on my way to work I can use the Wi-Fi on the bus.

Good thing summer vacation just started and I'm bursting with inspiration so hopefully I can update very often and I'm so happy because 2 days ago Volume 6 of Chrono Crusade arrived in my mail! I'm so lucky I was able to find all the volumes online, while it's almost impossible to find Chrono Crusade in my country, unless they're selling it second-hand, luckily all my copies are a good or decent shape. I also got the artbook of Daisuke Moriyama: CHRONICLES. Seriously the color pictures are awesome and I also found the light novel! Eheheh I am sooo happy, thought I can't read japanese, just having it makes me feel satisfied, it'll probably arrive in 2 or 3 weeks. *Dances around from joy*

I want to thank everyone who read and especially those who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Bo: Thanks, I hope I can get very far with this story before summer ends.

Guest: Yeah, well I wanted to do the most of the explaining in the first chapter, so that's done now. Of course other things will be explained later in the story, for obvious plot related reasons. I don't know how I got the idea of night classes, I blame the movies I watch. And come on even characters like Duffau deserve to be put on one part of the spotlight too. Everyone enjoys it when our Rosette releases her anger on a well deserving person. I also can't wait for that part! How much our society has changed, now whenever someone is walking around in a funny outfit we all assume it's because of some Halloween party.

Well then I won't keep you waiting any longer!

Disclaimer: Chrono Crusade © Daisuke Moriyama

* * *

The first day

Rosette let out a loud yawn as she waited in the elevator. Last evening's lecture was so boring that she fell asleep and as punishment she had to write an essay for the next day about the class' lecture. It took her like 3 damn hours and when she finally finished at was almost three thirty, the girl dropped unconscious at her desk and slept there with her clothes on and without brushing her teeth. Joshua had to wake her like usual to make sure she would arrive on time. Her brain slightly registered the elevator's sound as she arrived at the supposed floor. She dragged her body like she was a robot and stumbles into something without realizing. Her brain almost registered it as a pillow until it spoke.

"It seems like someone isn't awake yet." A voice chuckled.

The blonde blinked lazily. Her eyes focused only a little so she could register some purple strands. "Uhhh." Was her only response.

Chrono sighed as he led her to her desk. "I'll get you some coffee."

This woke the blonde. "Ah! Wait isn't that my job?"

"If you were to go in that state you probably would stain another shirt."

"Ah, the shirt. Damn I forgot to bring it."

"No sweat, you can bring it tomorrow."

He let the girl sit on her chair as he quickly went to get a drink for the both of them. Within seconds the blonde was snoring away, somewhere in her mind she thought she was forgetting something, but her tired mind pushed that thought away.

Rosette arose from her sleep as she felt something warm near her cheek. It felt as if she had slept only seconds. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at the mug. Her boss was standing beside her drinking from his own liquid. The blonde quickly stretched. "Ah what time is it? Don't tell me I've been asleep for hours!"

Chrono smiled. "Relax, I've just returned and there's still fifteen minutes left till we start."

That made the blonde grunt. "Yeahs stupid brother woke me up an hour earlier than I should because he had to go to class and said I would have to choose between buying my breakfast and eating cold breakfast."

"Why? Can't you make breakfast yourself."

The blonde blushed in embarrassment. She didn't want to admit how terrible her cooking was, let alone the fact that she almost burned down the house. "Lets just say, cooking isn't my strongest asset..."

The purple-haired man looked pensively at her. Which made the said teen frown. "Since what time did you arrive? Don't tell me you've slept in your office."

"Well things got a bit late. But that happens often and I don't mind sleeping in my office." He explained. "I always keep a clean set of clothes here for such occasions and the showers are only one level lower."

The blonde's frown deepened. "You need to take better care of yourself. Lack of sleep is never healthy."

"I don't need much sleep and may I remind you that you were dozing off just minutes ago?"

The girl kept quiet and took a sip from her coffee. She cursed her teacher inwardly. Maybe she should let Joshua do her punishment essays.

The two fell in an awkward silence as Shader jumped inside with a chirp. "Good morning the both of you!"

That woke the girl completely. She flinched as Shader took the two and hugged them tightly. "G-good morning Shader." The girl choked out.

"Hopefully you two are well-rested! Because it will become quite busy.

'Oww yippie' The girl thought sarcastically.

"By the way Rosette, maybe you can stop by later there's something I want I show you."

The blonde's curiosity rose. "Something? What is it?" She asked curious.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." Chrono protested.

"What why not?" The blonde teen asked, clearly not happy with her boss decision.

"First of all you have to work, second I know those two and Elder probably wants to turn you into his guinea pig. It's not the first time he uses the employees for his tests."

"I can drop by during lunch." The girl grinned.

"No Rosette, don't!"

"You're not my parent, besides if you're so worried about my safety why don't you tag along then?"

The blonde's boss sighed in defeat. "Fine, but don't tell me I haven't warned you."

Thus the morning started like that. After Shader left Rosette's day officially started. Chrono had given her a few things to take care of. As sleepy as she was, the coffee did help a lot... Most of the time. The blonde didn't even knew she fell asleep again in front of the copy machine until Chrono tapped her awake. So far the coffee's effect.

When lunch break arrived the blonde lost all her sleepiness and ate her food in one go, ready to drop by at the lab.

"You're still sure about this?" Chrono asked the girl, uncertainty clearly present in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

The manager still wasn't satisfied with her answer. "I know the elder for quite a while and the outcome is never nice whenever he tests one of his newest inventions on the colleagues."

"But he's still working here."

"No one can compare to his and Shader's knowledge."

"And you're okay with tagging along?"

"You won't listen and you'd probably go anyway, since you're still not very familiar with the building you'd be walking around here for hours without even knowing where the exit is."

The blonde gave him a glare. "I'm not stupid! Of course I know where the exit is."

Chrono wanted to retort, but decided against his better judgement. Finally they arrived at the lab, it was suspiciously quiet and the Elder nor Shader where in sight. Rosette had a weird feeling. "Weird, if they knew we were coming, why aren't they here?" The teen felt movement from somewhere in the back and quickly threw the documents she carried with her. "There!"

Before she could register her target she felt a pull on her skirt. "Too bad, I'm down here! Ohh it's black, maybe if you wear something silky next time! Hehehe."

Rosette's face flushed as the Elder's grin widened. She had never felt so harassed in her life, well no one dared to in the first place. Something in her snapped as she violently started to beat up the old man, completely ignoring her boss' flushed and embarrassed face, while he tried to look away from the scene. "You stupid disgusting old pervert! Don't you have any respect towards woman?! Don't think I'll let you get away with this!"

The blonde tornado kept abusing the old scientist, when Shader entered all perky like always. "Sorry for the wait! I had to get something so..."

The woman stared suspiciously at the scene, then at Chrono and then back at the scene. She started to grin. "What happened here? Did I missed something interesting?"

"Just Elder doing the usual." Chrono answered as he composed himself.

"Did he said something juicy?" Her grin widened.

"Shader!"

"Fine fine, Elder don't forget the reason you asked her down here."

The old man got up as Rosette finally let go of him, her curiosity perked and completely forgetting the reason of her outburst. "Ah yes, Rosette are you familiar with guns?"

"A bit, since its only my brother and me in the house I need to defend myself and it's not forbidden to own a gun."

The Elder grinned. "Nice answer."

Chrono on the other hand groaned. "Oh god no." He sighed as he covered his eyes.

The old scientist walked over to his desk and took out a box from one of the drawers. "I've been working on this for quite a while and I think it's finally ready for a few tests." He opened the box and took out a nice looking black gun. It did look a bit on the heavy side.

He handed it over to the teen together with some bullets, who studied it curiously. "I won't get I trouble, will I?"

The old man laughed. "Your boss is right beside you, besides your not the first person."

The girl took one more glance at the gun and then at Chrono and the Elder. "Well, here it goes."

* * *

A few minutes later a loud sound was heard through the whole company. All the workers who weren't present at the source of the accident stopped working and went to see what had happened.

"Miss Shader, is everything okay?" A female sounding voice asked.

The door opened immediately and a pretty woman with long dark hair and gentle eyes walked in, followed by Viede. The duo stopped when they took in the sight; a big part of the lab and building was blown away, luckily Chrono, Shader and the Elder took cover. Rosette, who was the cause of the chaos, was send back against a wall. The upper plank that hung above the blonde's head had given away due to the pressure and showered the girl under some nasty smelling liquid and Elder's lunch covered the pretty teen's head. But the most attention was drawn to the girl's expression; completely filled with shock, annoyance, disgust, thrill and a lot of other emotions.

Before Rosette could register everything she heard muffle, which turns into laugher. She turned towards the place where the three who had hidden themselves during the accident and saw her boss letting out stiffs of laugher and amusement. Her shock and thrill icily turned into anger as before she knew it she was harassing her boss with her infamous noogies. "How dare you laugh at me! Lets see if you like it when you're the one covered in this crap!"

"Owowow! I won't laugh anymore! I promise, now please Rosette, let me go!"

Satisfied the girl let go, but that didn't last long as she remembered where she was and who she made a victim of her noogies... Crap.

"Ah I'm sorry boss! I wasn't thinking straight, (but you kinda deserved it.) I wasn't too hard on you?" She turned around and noticed the crowd she got, her face turned beet red from embarrassment. "Uhm, hello..."

Chrono rubbed his sore head and got up. "Viede, Florette, we have to get some repairs for the building... Again..."

The woman named Florette looked around the debris. "Duffau is not going to like this."

"This, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Rosette explained desperately. "I'm very very sorry, I didn't knew it was so powerful! I don't want to lose my job after the first day!"

"Don't worry miss Christopher." Viede grinned. "This happens a lot, Elder always asks the others to test his reckless experiments, because he knows they have a high risk of failing and causing damage."

"And that's the main reason, why I didn't want you to go in the first place." Chrono added.

The blonde gave him quickly a punch on his head and glared at the Elder. "So this has been your plan all along! You're going to get it now!"

"Eep!" The Elder squeaked as the blonde launched herself on him and hit him repeatedly with anything she could think off.

The others just watched as the poor old man got abused by the young girl.

"My my, so she's your secretary, Chrono?" Florette asked.

The purple-haired man nodded awkwardly.

"She's got quite some spirit. You must have your hands full with her."

"More than full... But her intentions are well mend... Mostly and she is eager to work hard... In general."

"She's just what you need to get rid of your boring days!" Shader exclaimed.

Florette started to giggle as the man's face became red. "Can you two please quit with the teasing?"

"But you're so cute when you blush." Shader exclaimed. "It makes us want to tease you more."

"So what was it this time he wanted to test?" Viede interrupted.

"Some weapon he's developing." Shader and Chrono answered.

The man large man spotted the source of the explosion laying innocently in the corner of the room. He picked up and inspected the gun. "It this suppose to have some special use, except for its destructive power?"

"I don't know." Chrono answered. "You have to ask Elder for that."

Meanwhile Rosette had calmed down a bit, she stood up and dusted her skirt. Ow how she wished she was invisible at the moment. "So to be clear, I'm not in trouble?"

"Don't worry miss Christopher." Florette smiled. "All accidents caused by the Elder's inventions are his responsibility."

"Thanks, uhm."

"I'm Florette, Florette Harvenheit. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She took out her hand and the blonde took it hesitantly. "The pleasure is mine." She answered.

"Florette works here for over a year, thought she has to do most of the work because her boss is absent a lot." Chrono explained.

The teen raised her eyebrow. "Absent? Then why is the person still working here? What kind of working attitude is that?"

The blonde's boss rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "He... Has his reasons."

Rosette could imagine some lazy looking guy sleeping in on his desk all the time, while the poor woman is covering for her boss. This company is getting weirder and weirder by the day.

"We should all go back to work, lunch has ended already. Rosette you have to finish those files I asked you to take care off, I'm going to report to Duffau." The purple-haired man said.

Everyone nodded and after helping Shader and the Elder with cleaning a bit they all returned to their posts.

Rosette yawned for the umptied time that day. It was around five and she had finished most of her work. She was tired and nervous about her classes this evening, she so hoped she wouldn't fall sleep, so that she at least wouldn't have extra assignments to make. She ticked her pen unconsciously on her desk and stared around the place. Her gaze fell on Chrono who was writhing some report. She realized that she never took a good look of him. Sure she noticed his odd hair color, which covered his ears and unnaturally red eyes, but what she didn't notice before was his slight tanned skin, the smooth features of his face and how serious he looked when he was working. It made her wonder what he was thinking. She quickly shook away that thought. Sure he was very handsome and surprisingly gentle and nice and forgiving... Her thoughts flew back at lunch time when he felt victim to her anger. Thought she was satisfied and still felt like he deserved it, she also felt ashamed and embarrassed. She attacked her boss and she only knew him for a day. How stupid could she be? The blonde let out a groan and rested her head on the table a few seconds later her stomach started to grumble. 'Yes very subtile Rosette. '

As a chuckle broke her train of thoughts the girl shot up to glance at her boss. He had put his work down and was observing her with amusement. "Yes?" The teen asked, slightly irritated by his amusement.

"No, I'm just surprised how predictable you are."

This got the girl curious. "Predictable?"

"Well yesterday when I showed you around you get hungry in the afternoon and now your stomach is grumbling again and you're making the same face you had during lunch. So I can guess that you're still feeling guilty about what happened?"

This was the first time someone she barely knew was able to figure her out so fast. It made the girl baffled. Joshua and her best friend Elisabeth were the only ones who knew her very well, of course they knew her for years, while Chrono only knew her for one day and he figured her out that quickly. "H-how did you do that?"

Chrono, just realized what he said to her and blushed. "Ah well, I've always had a good insight about people, so it's easy for me to figure persons out, even if I've just met them."

"Fair enough."

The girl was about to return her face to the desk when Chrono got up and offered his hand. "Lets grab a bite, it never hurts to finish sooner."

The mention of food got the girl exited as she quickly took his hand and dragged him with her. "A terrific plan!"

For the second time since their meeting the girl was swallowing her food, Chrono was still astonished by her amazing appetite. Awkwardly the male took a sip of his tea. He only ordered a salad for himself, while his young employee had five menus and a desert on her side of the table. "Aren't you getting a stomach ache from eating so fast?"

The girl stopped with the spaghetti she was enjoying and looked at him. "Is your hair bleached?"

So far her attention span when it wasn't about food. "Wha?" The purple-haired man blurted.

"Your hair color. Why did you dye it? Also your eye color... Are you using color contacts? And Duffau is fine with it?"

"I never died my hair and I'm not wearing contacts. These are my natural colors."

Rosette narrowed her eyes and inspected her boss. "Since when are purple and red natural hair and eye colors?"

Chrono stayed quiet and glanced out of the window nervously. "Uhm... I don't know?"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter that much. It kinda looks cool on you."

"Cool?" He gave the blonde an odd look. She accepted it that fast without questioning him further.

"Yeah, besides the others don't seem to stick with etiquettes either. Viede looks like he's dressed like a butler, Shader wears a cat hat and Elder... Well everything is wrong with that pervert!" She barked. Remembering the old man's unwanted gropings and inappropriate remarks.

"Well I guess I can say we're not your usual company."

"Yeah and Duffau! Thought he dresses like an everyday company president he's scary! I didn't notice him entering the office and I was almost scared to death when I heard his voice behind me!"

"I can't argue with that." He agreed smiling.

Rosette kept rambling and rambling and Chrono kept listening with sometimes a nod or any other remark. The blonde was so engrossed with her conversation that she completely forgot the time.

"Holy shit! It's almost time for my class!" She yelled after taking a glance at the clock.

The girl quickly jumped and cleared their table. "I'm so sorry for keeping you, I must have bored you."

Chrono shook his head. "Don't worry I found it very enjoyable." He stood up and grabbed the blonde's belongings. "Let me give you a ride back. You probably need to change."

Rosette dumbfounded nodded slowly as she followed her boss out of the door.

* * *

The door of the apartment opened as the car neared the blonde's house. Joshua's head popped out curiously which slight annoyance for his sister's tardiness when she emerged from the car.

"Where have you been sis? Dinner has already gone cold."

The girl turned around for a second sending an apologetic look to the driver, then looked back to her brother. "Sorry, I kinda lost track of time."

The boy frowned. "How can you lose track of time at work? You must have been very lucky to get a ride back." When he neared the car he noticed the driver and gave his sister a questioning look.

"Joshua, this is my boss, Chrono. Chrono, meet my little brother Joshua."

"Nice to meet you Joshua." Chrono greeted politely.

Joshua stared at the man for a while, then glanced at his sister and back at the man. The blonde's eyes showed a glint of mischievousness, but key his composure. "Nice to meet you too sir."

"Please don't call me that. Just call me Chrono. I don't feel comfortable when people call me sir."

Joshua stayed quiet for a while until he opened his mouth again. "Have you been abducted by aliens?" He suddenly asked.

Rosette almost choked in her saliva as Chrono gave the boy an odd stare. "What?"

"Sis said that your hair and eyes have a weird color and that you probably dyed it, but it doesn't look dyed, so you had to be a victim of alien abduction!"

Rosette face palmed. Her brother and his crazy fantasies. She still didn't understand why he's so obsessed with the supernatural. Or what he likes about reading weird novels and manga. The girl gave her little brother a smack on his head. "Stop saying weird stuff!" Her smack turned into a noogie, ignoring her brothers whines she gave her boss an apologetic glance. "Sorry for my brother's behavior. He reads too much about the supernatural, I think it's gone to his head."

"Who's the odd one?" Joshua huffed. "At least I don't abuse people when I'm angry, nor has my stomach got the size of an elephant."

"Why you little...!" The blonde girl grumbled as she tightened her hold I his head and gave the poor boy her super noogie. Poor Joshua cringed in pain.

"Ah no it's alright." Chrono interrupted before she could break the blonde's head. "People have asked me weirder question, it's kinda refreshing. I guess you can get that shirt now before your classes start." He reminded her.

"Holy crap I almost forgot! Joshua, can you please warm up my food?"

Joshua couldn't even protest, since his sister stormed back into the house. The boy sighed and turned to Chrono. "Care to join us? I always make more so I don't need to cook the next day."

"No thank you, I still have some things to take care of and I don't want to be a bother..."

"Don't be shy." The boy interrupted as he grabbed Chrono and dragged him inside. "It's the least I can do."

Meanwhile Rosette took a quick shower and put on some jeans and a shirt. She decided to let her damp hair dry the natural way and grabbed her stained shirt. When she finally got downstairs she caught Joshua asking the strangest questions to her boss, which Chrono answered uncomfortably. "How long have you been working there? Is it true that the inside is like a spaceship? How did you get your job? You look only a bit older than my sis."

The boy was just like a puppy that wanted to play, a very annoying puppy. Rosette sighed as she grabbed her unsuspected sibling by his ear. "Less chitchat and more food! Can't you see you're embarrassing him and especially me!"

The poor boy rubbed his painful ear and stumbled into the kitchen. Rosette just pretended like he did nothing out if the ordinary and looked back at her boss. "Again my apologies, he can be really weird and when he has his mind on something he won't let go."

"It's alright, he doesn't mean any harm." The man answered. So this is your home?" He inspected the place carefully. It was a bit messy, but at least the floor was visible.

"Yeah, well we didn't expect any visitors so Joshua hadn't time to clean up."

"You know, this place would be a lot cleaner if you also helped a bit, sis!" The younger sibling complained from the kitchen.

Rosette answered with throwing the first thing she saw into the boys direction, luckily it missed.

"Well, it looks nice."

"Thanks." The girl answered uncomfortably.

There was an awkward silence between them and the blonde tried to come up with something to break it. "So, where do you live?"

"At the south, about thirty minutes away from work, if I go with my car."

"Do you often work till late?"

"Pretty much, but there are days when I finish early, it's one of the few days were I can eat dinner at home."

Rosette imagined her boss sleeping on the couch in his office with a blanket and a pillow or his arm as a replacement pillow. It sounded funny, but working your but off and hardly coming home sounds hard. "Do you live alone?"

The man nodded. "I spent most of my time at the office anyway. Also Shader and Elder have it worse than me. They mostly wake me up, a bit too soon than I would prefer, but at least it gives me enough time to change."

The image of Elder waking Chrono up sounded weird. Well at least he's not a girl, that would be more troublesome.

Soon Joshua entered with a big smile. "I present you my spinach pasta with chicken and my famous Christopher sauce!" He announced proudly as he put down the plates and took a seat.

"No matter how often you say it. It's a stupid name for a sauce." His sister snorted.

"No it's awesome!" The boy countered. "It's my secret recipe, that will only be passed down in our family and one day it will be famous."

"As if an idiot like you would get a girlfriend." Rosette snickered.

"Hah! Look who's talking! I remember back in high school you scared every boy away with your violent behavior. And during prom you went with your friends." The boy laughed, remembering that evening and the rumors that spread next day. "Didn't you punched this drunken guy who tried to pick you up?"

"The best proms are, when you enjoy them with your friends! Instead of trying to win that stupid popularity contest with you brainless boyfriend. Besides who would ouch that guy, he was reeking of booze and he even tried to grope me and Beth!"

Chrono stared awkwardly at the arguing siblings. They looked like two kids fighting for a candy, it was surprisingly amusing. It was good to see some people with their youthfulness that most loose upon growing up.

"Chrono, say something."

"Huh?"

The man stared at the two siblings. Apparently their topic had changed sometime ago.

"Uhm, if you don't start eating now, your food will get cold."

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late!" The girl yelled. She quickly took her cutter and quickly started on her dinner.

Joshua let out a sign. "This always happens. You forget to keep track on your time and you end up rushing everything."

"It's not my fault!" The girl answered between her bites. "You shouldn't start an argument!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"No!"

"Yes you did!"

The two got interrupted when Chrono's cell rang. The man excused himself and went to the hall to pick it up. The siblings continued to eat in silence until their guest returned. "I'm sorry for this, but I have to get back." His voice sounded very urgent and serious.

"It's fine and sorry for holding you here. Duffau if probably furious." Rosette answered nervously. She took the bag with her dirty shirt and handed it over to her boss.

"Don't worry I'm to blame in the first place." He took the bag and headed for the door. "You'll get it back by the end of next week. And thanks a lot for the dinner it was very good."

Joshua grinned. "You're welcome! If you want you can stop by another time."

The purple-haired man nodded and left.

The room was quiet for a while until Joshua turned his attention to his sister with a grin.

Rosette raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

His grin grew wider. "Weird you said? Well except for his hair and eyes, he's very nice, polite and normal. And you didn't say that he's only slightly older than us and already with a high-ranking job. And for some reason he doesn't runaway when you start to yell and hurt other... Maybe he is a bit weird."

"You asked him if he was abducted by aliens! Now who's the weird one?!"

"Come on Rosette, we both know that it's not possible to have purple hair as a natural color. Aliens must have abducted him, done experiments on him and erased his memory!"

Rosette decided to let him have his way. Joshua could be so headstrong sometimes, but then again so was she.

"I gotta admit, he's a keeper."

"Huh?" The girl blinked.

"Chrono is the first guy who didn't run off after meeting you. How long will it take till you start to abuse him and make him scared of you."

That was a bit too late... Joshua looked at his sis suspiciously when she didn't answer. "Don't tell me you snapped on your first day already."

"I-it's not my fault! That idiot laughed at me! He deserved that!"

"This has to be a record. Just one day and you show your true colors already. I'm surprised that you haven't gotten in trouble by now."

Rosette glared at her brother. "You little...!"

"Time sis." He interrupted quickly.

The blonde looked at the clock and yelped. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

She took her coat and bag and ran as quickly as the could. She will kill her brother when she got back.

* * *

"You're late."

"I had a bit of a hold up."

"You only had thirty minutes break and according to Viede you weren't in your office. What was so important to leave your work?"

Chrono finally turned towards Duffau, his face completely unreadable. "Uhm..."

"Don't do that ever again." The president scolded. "You were lucky the case isn't as urgent as some others have been."

The man nodded and his expression turned serious. "How many?"

"Only one on the outskirts of the city. The authorities have covered it as a daily casualty. I want you to go and investigate as soon as possible. It's very likely that they're lingering around the area and I'm not in the mood to deal with those people, so finish it quickly. Viede will accompany you."

Chrono nodded and turned to leave.

"Don't forget."

"I know; no one must see me."

Duffau turned to the window and stared over the massive skyscrapers and other buildings that glorified the great city of New York. He let out a sigh. "What else would be waiting for us in the future, after all the struggling we went through to gain some little peace in our existence."

* * *

Rosette ran as fast as she could. She had three minutes until her class start and she would be scolded again.

The girl sighed in relief as the building came into view, but as she came nearer she noticed a crowd of students. Confused the girl slowed her space until she saw one of her friends. "Anna!" She called out.

A red-haired girl around Rosette's age turned around. "Rosette!" She waved.

"What happened? Why is everyone outside?"

"Today's classes are cancelled."

The blonde blinked in confusion. "What?"

* * *

And this concludes chapter 2. I really hope this got you a bit more curious and let me remind you that the first few chapters will be a bit slow, but the plot will develop, just one step at a time. :D I hate to rush things and in my opinion, rushed stories take the fun of reading.

So for any of you who is watching the FIFA! I'm rooting for Argentina in the finals. What about you guys?

Dreamingflower signing out! R&R please until next time!


	4. As the day goes by

Here's chapter 3! I love it when it goes fast. Or at least fast while I'm bursting with ideas and not trying to post something fast just to satisfy you. This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one... I don't really care much about that, as long as I feel satisfied with the chapters. My normal limit is around 2.5k words till 5k words. But that doesn't matter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer Chrono Crusade © Daisuke Moriyama

* * *

As the day goes by

Rosette took a large bite from her lunch. Unlike mostly she was oddly quiet, her attention completely on the news paper. The girl sighed as she remembered her conversation with Anna in front of the institution. "Mr. Sanders' sister went missing two day ago and now her body has been found this morning. He must be devastated."

"Rosette?"

The girl quickly looked at her boss, who was standing at the door, looking very worried. "Hmm?"

"Is everything alright? You've been spacing out a lot today."

The girl grimaced as she showed him the newspaper. "You've probably heard the news about the woman who went missing two days ago and was found this morning."

The man nodded. "Yes, it's been causing quite an uproar, since it was so sudden and no clue were found at the scene."

"She was the younger sister of one of my teachers. Yesterday even the class got canceled because he was searching for her."

Chrono kept quiet and waited for her to continue.

"It's strange because she was found at the southern outskirts of the city, and according to my teacher, she lives in the opposite direction and according to the police the last person who saw her alive was her friend and they were no were near the southern part of the city."

The purple-haired man nodded. "Some murders are very difficult to understand. Well it's not up to us anyway. Make sure not to walk outside at night."

The blonde snorted. "As if I have time for that."

Chrono chuckled. "Just keep your nose out of trouble. I wouldn't know what to do if my secretary would turn up missing."

The girl puffed her checks in annoyance. Why is she always treated like a kid? Even her own brother jokes about that. She took a huge bite from her food, sadly she almost choked and began to cough madly. It didn't even help that she could even feel her boss holding in his laugher. When she finally calmed down she attacked her companion. The poor man fell hopeless on the ground as he became a victim again of her infamous noogies. "If you ever dare to laugh again I'll smother that face of yours and make you whine for your mom!"

When she felt her anger decrease she let go of the poor victim and satisfied went back to her chair. Chrono clutched his head and whimpered. Stumbling he walked back to his place, the blonde almost felt sorry for him, but she already decided that a person can't change who he/ she is and she is no person to be stepped on in any way and for some odd reason Chrono didn't mind her violent assaults on him. She wondered if he was slightly masochistic.

The girl continued with her work as time passed. During the little breaks she looked for Shader and Florette and have some girl talk with them or punch Elder every time he tried to take a peek on her or Florette, since Shader wore pants. Rosette was considering about wearing leggings or shorts under her clothes to avoid trouble and get a change to see a disappointed Elder that would be an easier target.

"Here ya go Rosette!" Shader exclaimed happily as she handed some wrapped up present.

The blonde blinked. "But it's not even my birthday. Actually my birthday is still some months away."

"It's not a birthday present silly. Just take a look." The woman answered still very agitated.

Rosette glanced at her boss who was equally curious, but still showed some worry and discomfort about the object. Without further ado the girl unwrapped the package and stared at the familiar item.

It was the same gun Elder asked her to test yesterday. It looked slightly different. The weapon was a bit bigger than her own hand, black and sturdy. The design looked very good, again she blinked. "You're giving me Elder's invention?"

"Aaaactually Elder gave it to you. I'm just the delivery woman. Don't worry it won't blow up like yesterday, he modified it, it's a bit heavy to use it with one hand, but it's pretty powerful and effective. We haven't come up with a name, though."

"Ookay... And you're giving me this because?"

"Well both the Elder and I thought you handled it very well the first time and after all the increasing incidents, we thought it might be handy to have something to defend yourself with."

"Have you ever pondered that I might already have a gun?"

Chrono raised his eyebrow. "You own a gun?"

"It's the U.S. we're allowed to own a gun for protection... Thought I lent it to Joshua because he sometimes has to stay longer at school due to his projects."

"That's settled then." Shader squeaked. "Handle it carefully and don't play with it! This is a real quality type of weapon and much stronger than your average."

"And you don't have anything for Chrono?" The blonde asked.

"He's a guy, he can handle trouble perfectly alone." The jolly woman answered nonchalantly.

Chrono sweat dropped as Rosette snickered at the comment.

"Well then! Time to continue with the main experiment!" Shader announced. She quickly ran towards the door and gave the duo one last wave. "Don't do anything funny and take good care of the gun!"

The two stared at the door for a while until it finally hit them that the scientist had left. "How can she be so energetic all the time?" Rosette asked.

Chrono held his shoulders, not sure how to answer.

* * *

"I can tell you despite the weird rumors and gossip it's very cheerful and normal Beth."

The girl named Beth or to say Elizabeth stared at her blonde friend. Her expression smooth and lightly serious. "As long as you enjoy it." She answered.

Elizabeth is Rosette's best friend. They knew each other since their twelfth birthday and despite their clashing personalities they're the best of friends.

Elizabeth's face turned serious as she looked her friend into the eyes, but be careful. In these times a lot of employees get exploited and especially woman, we may have become more equal, but this system still needs a lot if improvement until we can be really considered as equals."

"Yeah yeah, but there are many woman and men working there so there's no need to make such a fuss about it." Rosette reassured her friend.

"Are your higher-ups all men?"

"Uhm, I guess, the president is kinda creepy and very strict, my boss Chrono, there's Viede and one of the other managers who apparently is never present, so his secretary takes care if his business. At the lab an old pervert and weird woman work together."

Elizabeth wasn't convinced. "That sounds very suspicious. They let a pervert work there? Isn't there a big change that he molests the female workers? And what kind of parents names their children Viede and Chrono?"

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you? Who cares if they have odd names. Almost all the celebrities and stupid soaps give their kids weird names too, I find those names even weirder; Ivy, Hope? Seriously what the hell are they thinking, also the pervert is an old man so I can easily defend myself!" The blonde huffed proudly.

"I'm started to get worried about your attitude and temper."

Rosette sweat dropped and continued to eat her ice cream. "By the way, you've probably heard about what happened a few days ago."

"You mean the woman who was found death? Wasn't she the sister of your teacher?"

The blonde nodded. "It's terrible. More people have disappeared and most of them are found dead." She clutched her head as she felt her brain freeze for the ice. "Ugggh, just thinking about it makes my head hurt!"

"Try to take smaller bites instead, haven't I told you that enough?"

Rosette stuck up her tongue and ignored her friend's advice. She scanned through her phone to see if she got any messages on Facebook. So are you in for the movies this Sunday? Anna, Mary and Claire really want to see you again."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I also want to see my high school friends again."

Rosette smiled as the two continued to walk. After their graduation like everyone the two went their separate ways. Rosette went to England as Elizabeth started her medical studies to become a doctor. They still held contact and would mail each other, but they didn't have time to hang out like they used to. Only once every month or week if they're lucky. Like today, since the blonde finished early and Elizabeth's class was in the morning.

"How's your brother doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Joshua is doing great. He has less attacks and he only needs to visit the hospital once a month for a check up. He's enjoying university and hanging out with his friends."

"It's good to know he's getting better. They still don't know anything about the origins of his illness?"

Rosette shook her head sadly. "But, I'm sure they'll find out someday. If it was really dangerous he would have passed away years ago..."

The brunette watched her friend sadly. Rosette was always a worrytard when it came to her brother, she didn't show it in his presence, but Elizabeth could always spot a hint of worry and sadness in her eyes. Joshua was her only known family left and if he died, the poor blonde wouldn't know how to keep on. "It's good to know that he made some friends. He used to lay in bed so many times and he had trouble making friends because people believed his illness was contagious."

The tomboy gritted her teeth. "Those stupid fools! What the hell did they know! Just because someone is sick doesn't mean that he can pass it on to others that easily! What the hell did those stupid parents have in their brains, dirt?!"

"You can't really blame them. I think most parents would be protective over their children, since they can catch diseases faster than adults."

"But here they're even worse! Kids aren't allowed to see or do anything because it will be a bad influence for them! Then why do they allowed them to watch shows like the Simpsons or movie videos of Lady Gaga and Britney Spears?"

"I honestly think not all of them are like that."

"I've been to Europe, you can even see the things they post on the Internet, sure a lot are meant as jokes and are funny, but some don't make any sense."

"What did Joshua showed you this time?"

"... He was complaining about some unnecessary censorship in some of his favorite manga. According to him in Europe manga is considered for teens, while here it's mostly for kids depending on the genre."

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a giggle. "It's quite amazing how similar and on the other side different people are."

Rosette nodded awkwardly as they continued their shopping.

* * *

Joshua was bored, he didn't have class today, which meant that he slept late, he finished his homework and kept staring at his computer screen. The time showed it was 12.57. "3 minutes left..." He grumbled.

He stretched his arms and leaned into his chair. The boy looked around his room and stared proudly at his odd collection of manga, anime, games, novels and his occult collection. He always put part of his salary apart so he could spent it on his hobbies, it made the moments he got ill more bearable in the past. It was also one of the few moment were Rosette wouldn't mind playing Mario Kart, Soul Calibur, Super Smash Brothers or any of his 'weird' card games as the girl would say. The boy stared back at his clock it was still 12.57. 'Damn!' The boy thought. Why is it that time always seemed slow when he wanted it to go fast. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on any sound but the clock. It had the contrary effect. Every tick sounded as if he was standing next to it. One tick then a second, then another one and another one. It was driving him mad, until suddenly the door rang.

Joshua's eyes snapped open and he rushed towards the door, excitement and eagerness completely written on his face. He quickly opened the door and faced the postman, who looked clumsily at his list. "Uhm mr. Christopher, right?"

The boy nodded excitingly.

"Your deliveries had arrived. Could you please but your signature here?"

The postman handed over an device and Joshua placed his signature. He took the packages, wished the man a good day and rushed back into his room. "Holy crap! Finally!" He exclaimed excited. He opened his packages which revealed the books and games he ordered especially one in particular. "Finally Hyrule Warriors! I can play as Midna and Zelda will kick ass for once!"

He quickly turned on his Wii U inserted the game and started to play, the world outside completely forgotten.

Outside a person was staring at the window, where the unsuspected teen was enjoying his new game. The figure turned to be the postman. "So, is it him?" The postman asked nervously.

"I can't say, you could say he looks like any regular brat, but I do sense some irregularity from the boy. We'll have to observe and see if something will change."

The figure turned towards the postman a grin plastered on his face. "S-so does that mean?"

"Yes, you've fulfilled your duty well. This is then a goodbye."

Before the poor man could do anything the figure waved with his hand and the victim disintegrated into nothing. "But don't worry, your loved ones will be save. They'll just have to continue on without you." The figure smirked. "After all, a demon always fulfills his promises."

* * *

Rosette sighed in relief when she finally returned home, she was hungry and wanted to take a nice bath and do nothing for the rest of the day. She scanned into the living room, hoping to hear or smell her brother's cooking, but to her surprise there was nothing. The girl walked into the kitchen, trying to find her sibling, but he was no where in sight.

"Joshua?" She called, hoping the boy would answer, but again nothing.

"Joshua are you there?" Rosette's tone started to turn into panic when the boy didn't answer her call. She ran towards the boy's room, for a last hope that he was in his private sanctuary and almost lost her breath when she saw the boy on the ground gasping for air.

"Joshua!" She quickly ran over to her brother and tried to get him back into his bed. He was gasping and crying.

"Don't worry Joshua! I'm here, you're not alone! Your big sister is here to protect you."

The blonde calmed down and his hazy blue eyes, focused slightly as he focused his attention on his sister. "Sis... I'm sorry."

"Don't be an idiot, it's not your fault. Besides, it's been months since you had an attack, I guess this would have happen sooner or later. Just rest, I'll get your medicine."

The boy nodded weakly as he laid on his bed, his breathing becoming slightly more even.

Rosette quickly went to the bathroom and got a glass of water along with her brother's medication, when she got back, her brother was almost sleeping. A smile crept on her face as she watched her brother's face. 'His pain has decreased, that's good.' She placed the water and pills on the table and shook him gently. "Go take your medicine, then go back to sleep."

The boy nodded absentminded and did as he was told. Relieved Rosette turned towards to television that was still on. She walked towards it and spotted Joshua's order at the side, the girl twitched. "That idiot, don't tell me he forgot to eat because he bought a new game!"

Grumbling she placed the book in her brother's shelve and the games under the television drawer, where his other games were stored. "One of these days he'll become brain death." She turned her annoyed face towards her sleeping brother and her expression softened. "Geez I can' believe I'll have to inform Chrono that I can't come tomorrow. At least Joshua is free every Saturday, but... I really hope that my absence after only working for a week won't bring me in trouble!"

The girl sighed and walked out of the room, until she realized something. "Shit! I have to take care of dinner!"

Little did the teen know that her peaceful days would soon disappear and get replaced by unforgettable incidents that would change her whole life.


	5. A visitor

Sorry for a small delay I got a bit busy so I didn't had time to upload this chapter, also had a my doubts since I find it quite short so I'm not completely satisfied, but at least you don't have to wait longer.

Now thanks a lot for the reviews and special thanks to alchemist71792 for favoring this story. Now to the reviews!

Guest: I know, but I already mentioned it some chapters ago.

shiloh: haha you're welcome and thank you too and don't worry I really appreciate your feed back, since English isn't my mother language I know i make mistakes, no matter how often I grammar check them. I use word, even fanfiction's grammar check and I still end up noticing some every time I read one of my chapters ugh and of course the longer the chapters the more grammar or spelling errors I see. T^T and don't worry Aion will appear, when I'm not completely sure when but he will. On who's side he will be... well that will remain a mystery :D. Again thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it and I looked for a site, but they only allow like 200 characters... which isn't even 10% of most of my stories...

Let's start the story now!

Disclaimer: Chrono Crusade © Daisuke Moriyama

* * *

Chapter 4: A visitor

Chrono was sitting in his office staring at his paper work. He hated it, the content was mostly the same boring cases and today of all days he hated it more. The man sighed and looked out of the window, his office felt so quiet without his secretary.

"Oh my, it's been only a few days and you're already very fond of her." Shader popped up with Viede looking around.

"Speaking of miss Christopher where is she?" The man asked.

"She called this morning saying that she had to take care of her brother. He got ill yesterday and had an attack, so she wants to keep an eye on him in case it happens again."

"What about her parents?" Shader asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're busy."

"So because Rosette can't come, you're putting a sad moping face."

"I'm not..."

"Don't deny it Chrono." Shader chirped. "It's written all over your face, besides you act very different when she's around."

The man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You smile more, you let yourself become a victim of her tantrums."

"But it's only a week since we met." He countered, his cheeks becoming slightly rosy.

Viede shook his head. "Just remember what you have to do."

"So, when Duffau sent you off to investigate the murdered woman, did you find anything?" Shader suddenly asked, all humor gone from her tone.

The two men turned serious. "Not much, only that they tore her body apart." Viede answered. "But it seemed like they were looking for something. I don't know if they found it or not. We had only a few minutes before someone saw us."

"Are you sure it was one of them?"

"Absolutely." Chrono answered.

Shader sighed. "Things might get troublesome soon. Lets just hope you've got it wrong."

* * *

"Hmm your fever is still high." Rosette sighed as she pulled out the thermometer from her brother's mouth.

"B-but I'm feeling better compared to yesterday!" Joshua reassured. "Look, I'm not in pain and I don't feel like I'll get any attacks for now!"

The blonde eyed her sibling suspiciously, after staring at him, while he tried his puppy eyes she gave in."fine, but don't go out of the house." The boys face brightened, but his sister cut him off before he could say something. "And you can't play too long on your game consoles! Only 3 hours for today!"

Joshua's excitement dropped as his sister got up and turned away. "I'm going to warm some soup so stay there, I'll be right back."

Joshua's poker face crumbled as soon as Rosette left the room. "Crap, she's going to cook! I'm not going to make it through today!" He shrieked as he frantically looked around his room for a place to hide. Apparently the girl hadn't learned her lesson completely after the 4th of July incident.

The boy was about to jump in his closet as last resort when the cooking disaster came back with a soup bowl. "Well then Joshua, just sit there and let your big sister take care of you."

The poor teen quickly said a prayer before he would swallow the poison. He closed his eyes thigh, opened his mouth reluctantly and swallowed a big scoop.

To his surprise, it didn't taste as terrible as he expected. It tasted like... Plain soup, a bit too plain, but not deadly. He opened one eyes and glanced at his sister who was glaring daggers.

"Why do you assume that everything I feed you is poisonous!" She yelled as she gave the boy a noogie. "I bought a can at the grocery store!"

* * *

After breakfast Joshua sat at the sofa, playing Hyrule Warriors again, while his sister was checking her mail. She glanced at her younger sibling. "So anything new?"

The boy quickly paused his game as he remembered another reason he was bored yesterday. "Ah yes!"

He quickly ran towards his room and came back with an opened envelope. "This!" He said excitingly and he showed a letter to his sister. "I wanted to ask if we could let an exchange student stay at our house for a while!"

Rosette looked puzzled at the letter and her brother. "What?"

"You remember I told you about the exchange program from my school?"

Rosette nodded.

"And that I said that the school asked students to volunteer to be host families for the foreign students?"

Again she nodded. "So what's your point."

Joshua became nervous as he looked around the room. "Uhm well, I signed up to be a host family and in three days the student will arrive."

The blonde's blood went cold. "YOU DID WHAT?"

Joshua quickly ran as fast as he could away from his sister, despite his fever he did quite a good job in evading her. "D-don't worry! The person will contribute to the bills! Besides, see it as an opportunity! We can learn about the culture and costumes of that student's country and maybe he or she is a decent cook! You won't need to taste my cooking or the instant meals!"

Rosette lowered the chair she was about to use on her brother. That did sound attractive. She did complain about wanted to try more variety. "And what if the transfer student can't cook?"

Joshua gulped. "Then I'll take you to that all you can eat Japanese restaurant."

"Deal!"

* * *

So Rosette calmed down and left for some grocery shopping, while poor Joshua got stuck with eating the tasteless plain soup. He guessed she bought it at some cheap store like she mostly does when she was in a hurry. He decided to take a break from his game, which he mostly did because Rosette threatened to paint all his clothes pink if he spent more than the time he was allowed, so with 2 more hours of play time left, he decided to watch TV instead.

The boy checked his mail in the main time too and reread the mail he received a few days ago about the transfer student program. His face lit up upon the idea of gaining a new friend.

Rosette on the other hand was grumbling. The girl was left in charge of all the housework, with her brother ill. Thought she was happy he was feeling better and recovering slowly, she didn't like it one bit that she had to do Joshua's share. She could imagine how broken she would be at the end of the day.

The blonde stopped in her tracks as she looked around. She didn't know why, but she had the strangest feeling that someone has been watching her, or at least the house. It made her shudder, the girl hoped it was all her imagination. As she neared her apartment she noticed how quiet the street had become.

"Weird, around this time the kids should still be outside and making noise."

After convincing herself that she was turning paranoid, she got into the house. Just when she put down the grocery bags she heard a knock. Rosette stiffened and turned around nervously. She had no idea who it could be? She knew she'd meet her friends tomorrow and most of Joshua's friends would always inform if they were coming to visit. The girl placed her hand on the door knob and let it rest there for a while, after she was sure that she had quiet down she opened the door slowly and let out a sign if relief. "Geez Chrono, I almost got a heart attack!"

The man gave her an awkward look. "How can I scare you so much with knocking?"

"Uhh," The blonde started. "I watched a horror movie the other night?"

"Is that supposed to be an answer?"

"Does it matter?" The girl opened the door wide enough for her boss to enter. "Anyway, why are you here? I already informed you on time that I wouldn't be able to come today."

"I was worried about your brother. You sounded very worried."

"Oh." Well that's nice. "Erm, thanks. He's doing better, he still has a fever, but at least he's not in pain."

Rosette let the man into the living room, where the sick boy was, wrapped up in a blanket with his eyes glued on the television.

"Joshua!" The eldest sibling called. "You have a visitor!"

The boy tore his face from the screen and beamed when he saw the man. "Hey Chrono! It's been a while, how have you been? Has my sis given you any trouble?"

Ignoring his sister's glare the boy got up. "You want something to drink? Some cookies?"

"Get back here! You're still sick!" His sibling called after him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine." Chrono refused. "But thanks for asking and don't worry, Rosette has worked hard." He smiled as he glanced at the said blonde, who pushed her brother back on the sofa.

"You're going to stay for dinner?" Joshua asked while using his puppy eyes. "It's been so boring and I can't endure anymore of that instant soup!"

Chrono blinked. "Instant soup?" He glanced at the female blonde who became slightly pink from embarrassment. "Hasn't Rosette prepared anything herself? Home made food is much healthier."

Joshua grinned. "Ha that would be more unhealthy! Sis can't cook and if she tried, she'd leave victims behind! Oof!"

The boy hit the ground when his sister threw a pillow at him. "Joshua! What did I say about making me look like a fool?!"

"I'm telling the truth! Besides," he grinned. "It would be better to warn him before he ever tried anything made by you!"

So before the purple-haired man realized it or could stop them the siblings were fighting. After seconds of staring baffled at the two he sighed and headed to the kitchen.

About thirty minutes later the Christopher siblings stopped fighting as they smelled the scent of food in the kitchen and the sound of their grumbling stomachs. The duo got up and went curiously into the kitchen, they were quite surprised when they saw Rosette's boss humming to himself and preparing the food as if it was a normal day, well it was, but it never was normal with the blonde siblings near. Somehow it looked quite amusing to the blondes. Chrono caught the two teens staring or better say, drooling at the food and smiled. "I hope you don't mind, you two weren't really paying attention and since Joshua is ill and apparently you aren't good in the kitchen, I thought I'd help out a bit.

"That smells awesome!" Rosette exclaimed. Joshua nodded with the same enthusiasm. Despite their differences the siblings also had a lot in common, like their love for food. Only, Rosette showed it more often.

Not soon after the three of them sat at the table. Rosette enjoying her food, like her brother, but on a faster space, while Chrono just enjoyed their company.

"Soo, did anything happen today?" Rosette asked.

"Not really, Elder was disappointed about your absence. He said; nothing is the same without his favorite tester."

The blonde grimaced. "That damn pervert, he knows his inventions are unstable and he still lets me use them!"

"You're the one who agrees, no matter how often I warn you." Chrono retorted.

The blonde shot him a glare and took a large bite of her dinner.

"Elder, is he the one you keep complaining about? The pervert who tries to look under women's skirts?" Joshua asked.

His sister nodded. "That old coot is like a masochist! No matter how often I hit and punch him, he repeats it every time!"

"And he still works at the company?"

"That's because he's harmless, beside his public attempts on the female workers." Chrono explained awkwardly. "Plus he's one of the best."

Joshua stared at the two. It was hard to believe that this Elder person was still allowed to work there, then again, an old man acting so lovely as to try to grope women and look at their underwear in public also sounded surreal, maybe the man was crazy and it is true that his sister can handle herself perfectly. Pandemonium Inc. was stranger than he anticipated, it made the boy only more curious.

The evening passed by quickly while Joshua kept asking Chrono questions. The man didn't even had time to breathe, because Joshua would make like; Cool! or awesome and then ask more. Rosette listened carefully as she was also quite curious and would also ask something from time to time, but at least her questions were more reasonable that Joshua.

The rest of the evening they had finished dinner cleaned the dishes and on Joshua's insistence, played on one of his consoles; Mario Party for the Wii, Chrono had quite some trouble handling it, since to the sibling's shock he had never touched a game console in his life. He managed to get the hang of it... a bit, but it was too funny for the Christopher siblings not to laugh. Before they knew it more than an hour had passed.

"I think it's time for me to go." Chrono announced.

"Already?" Joshua whined. "But you don't have work tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but I also have other things to take care off, like cleaning my house."

"You could learn from him sis." The blonde remarked teasingly.

"Looks who's talking." His sister glared. "Yesterday I had to clean up your mess, because you left your things on the floor again. Why are you even spending your money on all those things?"

"It's called having a hobby! And it's completely normal for someone my age!"

"Your whole room is full with weird books, comics, novels and other stuff about the supernatural! There's hardly any room left for anything else!"

Again the two started to bicker, while Chrono watched them with a sigh. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. Thanks for the hospitality."

Rosette and Joshua looked up and nodded. "It was nothing." Rosette answered. "Thanks for the meal, it was delicious and sorry for letting you do the cooking."

The blonde's boss shook his head. "Again it's no problem. I'm just glad to see you two are doing fine. I see you Monday then."

Rosette nodded and shut the door gently when he left. She turned to her brother and urged him to bed. The boy gave in after protesting for a while, but he knew that he needed his rest if he wanted to recover soon.

* * *

Chrono slowly made his way to his car after watching the silhouettes of the siblings. Just watching the two and see how much they cared for each other and the hospitality they showed him made his heart warm up and reminded him of his childhood... Before the man could drown any further in his memories, he suddenly turned around and looked around the neighborhood with suspiciously. His deep red eyes narrowed as he stared at some bushes not far from the Christopher apartment. The bushes started to rustle and a squirrel appeared with an acorn in its hand. It took a quick glance at the staring man and quickly disappeared into a tree.

Chrono kept staring at the bushes where the small animal came from. "Hmm." Was his only remark. He turned back, got into his car and drove away.

Almost a minute or five after the car left the same figure from the other day emerged from the shadows behind the bushes. The person glared at the road where Chrono drove away and glanced back at the house of the unsuspected siblings. "This could get troublesome... However..."

The person started to snicker as he or she disappeared into the shadows again. "I guess I should inform the higher-ups of this interesting development."

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, since I haven't finished it yet. But I'll try my best to post it as soon as I can! Until next and please leave a review, that will make me very happy. :)


End file.
